


When Galaxies Collide

by cosmiceverafter



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alex Manes Week 2020, Aliens, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M, Roswell meets Star Wars, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceverafter/pseuds/cosmiceverafter
Summary: The galaxies collide during what seems to be an ordinary night in Roswell, New Mexico. Alex and Michael receive an unexpected visit from a different type of alien from a galaxy far, far away.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68





	When Galaxies Collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaadieStuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaadieStuff/gifts).



> 𝔸𝕝𝕖𝕩 𝕄𝕒𝕟𝕖𝕤 𝕎𝕖𝕖𝕜 𝟚𝟘𝟚𝟘
> 
> 𝐃𝐚𝐲 𝟕: 𝐅𝐫𝐞𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐲 (𝐚𝐤𝐚 𝐥𝐞𝐭’𝐬 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐰𝐞𝐢𝐫𝐝)
> 
> Things are getting weird as I mash-up two worlds: **_Roswell meets Star Wars._** A bit of canon divergence au going on here. This fic is dedicated to my good friend Sadie (sorry it took me so long)!

**When Galaxies Collide**

It was an average Thursday night. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Michael and Alex were getting a bit cozy on their couch in front of the roaring fire, just the way Alex liked it.

They were getting in the mood when they heard it. A loud boom and what seemed like a crash from behind the cabin.

Michael jumped up in protective mode, and put his hands out—Alex thought it was rather cute.

They raced out the front door and slowly made their way behind the wooden house with their flashlight.

There was smoke, that was spiraling around the late-night autumn fog. Being curious, yet cautious, Michael and Alex walked closer crunching the leaves beneath their feet.

Buried slightly below the ground, was a small pod. It was shaped in an oblong way and looked to be covered in a foreign metal, one Alex had never seen before. By the look Michael was giving it, it was unfamiliar to him as well.

Suddenly the hatch on the side popped open with a hiss and slowly rose up.

Michael put his hands up again, clearly ready for just about anything. What was in there, however, was not what Alex was expecting at all.

Sitting inside the pod was what Alex assumed could only be a small green alien with long, long ears. Its eyes were big and its mouth seemed to hint a bit of a smile. Something about it seemed wise to Alex as if it were older than it appeared to be.

“What the hell is it?” Michael asked getting a bit closer.

“I think, and it might just be a hunch here, but an _alien_ ,” Alex answered.

Michael laughed, _“You think?_ I mean, it looks how a typical alien should seem.”

“What if it’s your family?”

“Baby,” Michael replied with a smirk and shaking his head so his curls swayed, “do I _look_ similar to that thing?”

“You’re both extremely cute. Similar long ears.”

_“Ha, ha.”_

Alex winked and walked over to it. Michael grabbed his arm firmly, “We don’t know what it is, Alex. It could be dangerous.”

The alien looked more like a baby, and honestly, it was the cutest thing Alex had ever seen. Well, not counting Buffy of course.

“We can’t leave it out here though,” Alex replied, worrying about wild animals getting to the creature. In addition, winter was quickly approaching as snow began to fall all around them. Soon the temperature would drop.

“Ok, I’ll try something.” Michael focused on it and squinted his eyes. The little alien floated up and slowly started moving towards the inside of the cabin. Alex quickly opened the door and looked as Michael started shaking slightly.

He gently set it on a soft blanket on the couch. And fell in Alex’s arms. Alex wiped the sweat away and kissed Michael’s forehead gently.

Alex helped Michael to the ground to rest and then walked over to their leather couch. He saw the little one tilting its head to look at them both. It looked curious, but not scared.

Then it _cooed._

“It has to be a baby,” Alex said with a small smile. “I don’t think it’s going to hurt us.” He noticed it cowering slightly as he walked closer. “If anything, it’s trying to figure _us_ out.”

“I’m trying to figure _it_ out as well,” Michael replied, his eyes fluttering closed. “Why is it here? What does it do?”

“And what if it has some answers about where _you_ come from,” Alex added.

Michael nodded, “That too. So many questions.”

“Should we try to feed it?”

“What does it like to eat?”

“Well,” Alex said slowly, “you’re an alien...what do _you_ like to eat?”

They both laughed, marveling at what a weird situation this night had become.

The little one didn’t move much.

Then Buffy came walking in the room and the alien’s ears perked up as it made a little sigh. Michael and Alex stopped laughing and just observed.

A ball slowly started to move across the floor from one side of the room all the way to Buffy. The beagle leaned down and put it in her mouth, then plopped to the ground with a grunt.

 _“Oh my God_ … it has powers, too.”

“Like I said,” Alex replied, “you two might be related after all.”

*******

A while later, they attempted feeding it. But it didn’t look satisfied with anything they brought out.

Alex did have to laugh as Michael brought out his favorite cereal in a bowl. Not looking impressed, the alien turned away. Michael shrugged and took a bite. When Alex gave him a look, Michael gave the _‘what...I’m hungry’_ look.

Finally, Alex held up a steak on a plate, “What about this, little guy? I can cook it up for you.”

At that, the alien’s ears wiggled and it cooed again. Alex felt the raw steak move out of his hands and watched in amazement as the meat floated towards the baby.

The alien held open its mouth and gnawed on the steak.

“Well then,” Michael laughed, “guess it likes it raw.”

After it ate the entire steak, they watched as the little one slid down off the couch and walked over to Buffy who was eating her bone. It held its small hand up and Alex could make out three small fingers with long nails. Alex took one step forward unsure what it was going to do to his beloved dog. But that little green hand simply patted Buffy’s head.

Buffy looked thrilled as she rolled over. The alien patted Buffy’s stomach and Alex could’ve sworn it smiled. There was a sweet connection between the two, and Alex wondered if it felt a familiar feeling around the dog.

As Buffy was relaxed and closing her eyes, Alex and Michael sat on the couch. Alex noticed Michael looked tense. “What’s on your mind, love?”

Michael sighed, “I just want some answers about this thing is all. I can’t help but wonder how many other life forms are out there.” He looked over at Alex, “I want to know where I come from, ya’ know? Just wanna know where I belong.”

His boyfriend leaned back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. Alex so badly wanted to say the right thing. He knew how desperately Michael wanted to know more about his beginnings and his family... _how could he not?_ But he still was going to attempt to reassure him, the only way he knew how. _With love._ “Listen, I wish I could give you all the answers you’re looking for, Guerin. However, I want you to know something.”

“What’s that?”

Alex took Michael’s hand and placed it on his own heart, “You belong right here. This is your home, forever and always.”

Michael’s face broke out into a smile, “Have I told you today how much I love you?”

 _“Hmm,_ I think you did this morning when you were making sweet, sweet love to me.”

“Oh, that’s right,” Michael grinned even further at the memory. “What a way to start to the day.” But then his expression changed to a more serious one. “I love you, Alex Manes. Thank you for being my constant here on earth.”

They leaned closer together as their lips touched softly. This was heaven; all that Alex would ever truly need.

Just then, he felt a warm sensation of peace and love tingling all over his body. He opened his eyes and looked down. The alien was touching his leg and Michael’s as it looked up at them both.

 _“Whoa_....do you feel that?”

Alex nodded. Whatever this thing was, it was powerful.

“I guess we should take that as a sense of approval?” Michael said leaning forward. He outstretched his hands and the creature jumped into arms. Michael gasped in surprise as if he didn’t really expect it to trust him.

Now that it was up close to them, Alex took the alien in. It’s bright big black eyes were full of wonder, and as you looked into them, you knew that it was much older like he originally had thought.

Alex held out his hand, and it grabbed his finger softly. Its green skin was as smooth as velvet. The alien held out its other hand and grabbed Michael’s finger.

Just then Alex saw a flash of bright white light. He closed his eyes quickly and saw stars swirling around the galaxy. Alex felt like he was flying through space. The colors and the speckles of lights surrounding him were dazzling. And then it was over as quick as lightning.

Letting go of the child’s finger, Alex gasped and looked at Michael, “What was that, Michael?”

Panting, Michael shook his head, “I dunno… but it felt….”

 _“Cosmic,”_ they both said in unison.

Maybe the two of them truly were meant to be together; it was clearly written in the stars—the alien had shown them that.

***

Through the cabin, the warm early morning light was starting to shine through the windows. Alex yawned and looked down. The alien was curled up in his arms and a blanket was embracing them both. Buffy was lying right next to his feet in a ball breathing in-and-out slowly. He felt so at peace.

None of them had been able to sleep during the late-night hours, so instead, they had watched E.T., which had been Michael’s idea. He loved movies with aliens. Their little alien had been so entranced, that it had sat close to the TV, touching the screen. It had been simply adorable.

Halfway through the movie, they must’ve fallen asleep. Alex now watched as the alien’s long ear twitched and he felt its steady strong heart. At that moment, he was filled with a different type of love.

He looked over to where Michael had been, but he wasn’t there.

“Mornin’ darlin’.” Michael was leaning in the door frame holding two cups of coffee. His feet were bare and his curly fry curls were tousled in disarray. Alex had never seen him look more beautiful. He walked over quietly and whispered, “I didn’t wanna wake y’all. You looked so peaceful.”

Michael leaned down and kissed Alex’s forehead. Alex tilted his head back and puckered his lips out making a face. Smiling, Michael leaned in once more to kiss him.

Comfy mornings with the ones you loved, that’s how Alex liked starting his day. He looked down at the little one nestled in his arms and realized he could get used to this. He had wanted to start a family with Michael, and what better way than to start now? “We could keep him, you know? He could be a part of our family.”

 _“Really?”_ Michael replied with a soft smile. “I mean...we know nothing about it and that’s a big responsibility thinking into the future.”

“I’m ready to take on this challenge, as long as I do it with you.”

Michael’s bottom lip trembled slightly and he nodded, “Me too, babe. Together we can do this.”

“I think it chose us for a reason. We can keep it safe.”

Michael nodded, “I think you’re right about that one.”

But fate had different plans because, at that exact moment, the front door slammed open.

Alex jumped up and held tightly to the alien. Buffy growled and barked at the intruder covered in metal armor and a mask with what looked like a ‘T’ on the face. The person had a long black cape and was clearly armed.

Michael was already in position with an outstretched hand, “Who the hell are you and what are you doing in our house?”

There was no answer. The cold air mixed with the freshly fallen morning snow was starting to blow into the house. The hair on Alex’s neck began to stand on edge— _this wasn’t good._

The intruder looked around, boots slamming down on the wood floor when finally they stopped and tilted their head, _“The child._ ”

His voice was morphed, yet powerful.

Alarmed, Michael’s eyes widened, _“What?_ What child?”

Alex’s arms went tighter around the alien. Whoever this person was, it wanted the bundle in his arms. Alex suddenly felt very protective.

The intruder pointed towards the alien, “The child. Give me the child and no one will get hurt.”

“How do we know _you_ won’t hurt it?” Alex replied with a glare.

“I was sworn to protect it.”

“Great job,” Michael scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

 _“Michael…”_ Alex warned, shaking his head. Now was definitely _not_ the time for that.

“We were trying to escape from our enemies off of our ship, I was trying to keep him safe but the pod malfunctioned and left without the proper coordinates. I have never been to this planet, but luckily I was able to track him. It was a mistake for him landing here.” Alex frowned— _it had not been a mistake._ “I need to take him home. That was always the plan. He has a family. _His kind._ It's my mission to see it done."

 _“Who are you?”_ Michael asked again. It came out more of a demand. Alex was impressed.

Alex could hear the man take a deep breath in, “I’m the Mandalorian.”

 _“The Mandalorian?_ What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Never mind that, we need to leave before our enemies infiltrate onto your planet,” the Mandalorian replied, walking up closer to Alex. Michael immediately moved in front of him and the child. Alex loved him for it.

Just then, the alien wiggled and jumped out of Alex’s arms. It ran over to the man and put a green hand on his boot. Slowly, the intruder picked the little one up. Immediately, it nestled in the man’s arm.

Whatever the relationship was between the two, there was clearly a connection and a bond. Alex now knew the man was telling the truth. He could feel it, even though it made him sad to say goodbye.

The Mandalorian held out a small metal ball and the child cooed and its ears wiggled as it grabbed onto it.

As the man turned to walk away, the child made a whining noise. The Mandalorian shook its head but finally groaned and put the alien down. It ran quickly to Michael and held its arms up.

Puzzled, Michael bent down to pick it up. “What’s up, little dude?”

The alien put his small hand and touched Michael’s temple. Michael gasped and closed his eyes.

It was showing Michael a vision... _but of what?_

After a few moments, the child removed his hand and touched Michael’s cheek.

Michael cleared his throat, _“Thank you_...thank you for that.”

The alien did a small nod and Michael gently placed it back down to the floor. It walked over to Buffy and patted her head. Buffy’s tail slid across the floorboards in response. The child looked at Alex and smiled making a little noise of approval.

Returning back to the Mandalorian, the man scooped him up once more and headed towards the door. But he paused and looked back. Muffled through the mask he wore he said, “Thank you for keeping him safe. You’re good people.”

“Of course,” Alex replied. “Different doesn’t scare us,”

“Maybe he was meant to meet you after all then.” The alien’s ears wiggled happily. “May we meet again someday,” the Mandalorian said with a nod. Then they went into the morning sun.

Alex rushed towards the cabin door and saw in the distance a small ship. The child’s pod reattached to the side of the ship. It rumbled and hissed, and then hovered in the sky. Then away it went as if a distant memory, but not to be forgotten.

He hoped like hell that the military hadn’t witnessed that, or they were in for it.

 _“Wow..._ that was something, wasn’t it? Feels kind of like a weird lucid dream.”

When Michael didn’t reply, Alex turned around. His boyfriend was standing next to the window, frozen in his shocked expression.

Alex walked over and touched Michael’s arm gently, “What did he show you?”

Michael came to the present moment and looked at Alex, his beautiful hazel eyes filled with tears, _“My home.”_

As his heart started beating out of his chest, Alex held on to Michael’s hand, “I can’t wait to hear all about it.”

Michael smiled and pulled Alex into his arms. “I’m now even more certain though, that this… _you,_ are my home, Alex.”

Alex held onto his cosmic soulmate tightly as he realized that the galaxy had all but collided and yet their love had only seemed to grow with the confirmation that they were clearly meant to find one another.

Their love story would simply continue to live on within the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, kudos and comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr:
> 
> Main blog: stydiaeverafter
> 
> Roswell side-blog: cosmiceverafter


End file.
